


Because We have Each Other

by bbubbleddae



Series: moon and stars; exo ship oneshot series [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a l o t of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbubbleddae/pseuds/bbubbleddae
Summary: Sehun and Junmyeon get stuck in Paris together.





	Because We have Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterheats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterheats/gifts).



> wow okay, let me explain myself on why this is so late, first, it was that my deadlines for others i was in were so close, finishing this was difficult. then my motivation just went downhill from there, and i willed myself to finish and i couldn't it was so difficult to. once i had it, i had no idea what to do with it next and all i wanted was this to be short and sweet bc the prompt is like that. no long, complicated story with too much angst. then once i figured it out and promised to have it (last night!!) I FELL ASLEEP. 
> 
> sigh anyWAy i'm so so so so terribly sorry to my recipient, to the mods and EVERYONE i can't say enough how thankful i am for your patience. hopefully it's fluffy enough, i was glad i wrote this. it was refreshing ((all i write is angst lately istg)). much love cc:

“This is all your fault, you know.”

Sehun gasps, stomping his foot. “I did nothing wrong!” he pouts. “I could have gotten that dog bed for Vivi…”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes. “We missed our _flight_ , Sehun, for a _dog bed!_ ”

A pout forms on Sehun’s lips, and he crosses his arms, not even bothering to look at Junmyeon. He mutters something Junmyeon does not hear, but honestly, Junmyeon doesn't even want to know. He is simply too fed up right now, and they have to wait three days until their next flight. It was all their manager could book them for. The other flights today, tomorrow, and the next day were completely full.

_Of course they’re booked._

Junmyeon sighs deeply. “Whatever, I don't even care anymore.”

He finally sits on the bench, farthest away from Sehun, with his arms crossed and staring at the ground. Sehun watches Junmyeon, brows furrowed. He hopes Junmyeon won't be too mad at him after they leave Paris. An angry Junmyeon — especially when it is at only one person — is a scary Junmyeon.

They’ve been in Paris for maybe a week now, between different photo shoots and even greeting fans around. The city has become a bit tiring, at least for Junmyeon. He wishes they would just go home and curl up and never move again. Fuck schedules, his bed sounds really good right now. Alas, they — Sehun and Junmyeon — are stuck in France, while the other members are on a plane home and Junmyeon can just imagine Chanyeol and Baekhyun cheering because their leader with a stick up his ass is stuck for a while.

Junmyeon isn't even offended by it at this point.

Sehun sighs. “Hyung, please don't be mad at me.”

“But I already am.”

Sehun looks around, making sure there's no signs of fans or paparazzi. Then he scoots closer until he can lay his head in Junmyeon’s shoulder, and he squeezes the elder’s hand.

“Think about it this way,” Sehun says quietly, grinning. “We’re alone, in one of the most beautiful cities in the world, for three whole days. Just you and me, and we can do whatever our hearts desire right now.”

Junmyeon nibbles on his bottom lip in thought. “But still, Sehun—”

“Ugh, please for a few days,” Sehun lifts his head, “just let us be a normal couple. We barely have a thing to worry about as long as we're careful of fans.”

A knowing smile turns at Junmyeon’s mouth. “You little shit, you planned this, didn't you?”

“Maybe.”

“I should have known.”

Sehun smiles wide. “Do you love me now?”

“I always have, baby,” Junmyeon kisses Sehun briefly, wary of people watching. “But don't do this again, or at least tell me what you're planning before I get mad at you.”

“That would spoil all the fun, though.”

“Brat.”

 

 

Somehow they had managed to find a low-key restaurant and bar, where no one was able to recognize them. There’s only a few customers, mostly single ones, maybe one or two tables with two people. It’s a cozy restaurant, and luckily, the employees speak enough English that Junmyeon understands.

He has been able to order themselves a couple of drinks, albeit not knowing what they are exactly and just willing to try whatever. Sehun likes a certain one most, something in French Junmyeon can't make out. Junmyeon can tolerate the taste and strength of the drink, so he decides to keep ordering it for the both of them.

Soon, though, Sehun is _wasted_. His cheeks are a red tinge, and his eyes have clouded a bit, and he’s begun to slur his words more. He wears a dorky grin on his face, and he has made his way next to Junmyeon, leaning on the elder man’s shoulder.

“‘myeon, you should drink more,” Sehun slurs and laughs out loud, taking the third bottle of the said drink, and pouring it in Junmyeon’s glass. “I d’n’ wanna be the o’ly one wasted.” Sehun pushes the drink into Junmyeon’s hands.

Junmyeon shakes his head slowly, a bit tipsy himself. “What good is it if we’re both drunk, Sehun? Someone’s gotta walk one of us somewhere.”

“Noooo!” whines Sehun, clinging to Junmyeon’s arm and jutting his lower lip out. “C’mon, hyung,” he hiccups. “Jus’ a few more won’ hurt.”

“No–”

“Baaabbbeee, pleeeaaassseee,” Sehun whines more and bats his eyelashes, knowing how Junmyeon can't say no to _that._

_He’s so cute even when he’s drunk, what the hell._

Junmyeon ponders for a moment. They are here for another night and two days. Like Sehun said, they're alone, in Paris for God’s sakes, a city of romance and anonymity and freedom. They can do whatever their hearts so desire. And right about now, getting drunk with his boyfriend sounds amazing to Junmyeon.

He smiles approvingly, and gulps the liquid down to the last drop.

Sehun grins too, leaning up and pressing a sloppy kiss to Junmyeon’s cheek.

So, Junmyeon downs a few more glasses of the drink, before he, too, is red-faced and laughing at practically every little thing. Somehow he managed to carry Sehun over to straddle his legs, and now Sehun is just kind of sitting there, head on Junmyeon’s shoulder and his body akin to jelly. Sehun is warm, and big, and lanky, but in this position, he almost feels smaller than Junmyeon.

“‘myeonnie,” Sehun mutters sleepily.

Junmyeon giggles at the nickname. “Hm?”

“We should fin’ a hotel to crash at.”

“P’ssibly,” Junmyeon giggles again. “But ‘m kinda comfortable right h’re.”

Sehun lifts his head, eyes dazed, but a smirk grazing the corners of his mouth. “We c’n get even more comfortable,” he leans in until their breaths are mingling with the scents of the same alcohol. “In a r’lly fluffy bed, and we c’n make out while we’re still s’per wasted. Maybe you c’n fuck me real good too.”

“Mmm, that sounds hot as hell, doesn't it?” Junmyeon smiles suggestively, a possessive grip on Sehun’s hips. “Wanna go now?”

“Fuck, yes.”

Junmyeon drunkenly pays the bill, and leaves with his hand on Sehun’s hip.

Even late at night, the city is lit up, full with warm wintery lights. The air is cold, and only a thin layer of snow covers the ground, thin enough that barely a crunch is heard under their feet. They stumble a couple of times, though laugh it off when one of them nearly hits the ground. Luckily there's no people around to ogle at them, but that's honestly the last thing they're worried about right now.

Junmyeon even whips his phone out at one point, taking pictures and videos of a very drunk Sehun, and the other will do the same with his own cell too. They’ll laugh out loud, stumble over some more, sneak a sloppy kiss or two.

There is an easiness Junmyeon feels now that he hasn't had in a long time, despite his drunken state. His chest is warm, body and soul filled with love and adoration. The feeling is one Junmyeon wouldn't want to shake off for the world. He hopes time would stop, just for a little while, so he can feel close to Sehun longer.

Eventually, they stumble upon their old hotel, and luckily, they were willing to make a new reservation for the same people they'd had for the past few days.

Tripping into the elevator, Junmyeon presses the number for their hotel room (which is the highest level). The doors close, and Junmyeon backs Sehun up to the edge of the small space, eyes clouded with dark desire. He latched his lips to Sehun’s neck, that emits a cry from Sehun as he sucks a tiny mark to the skin. Sehun’s hands come around Junmyeon’s waist, landing on the latter’s ass and pushing him even closer.

“God, you're so hot,” he mutters against Sehun’s skin, trailing his mouth up to the younger’s sharp jawline, then his chin, and not much longer, their lips align fervently. Junmyeon’s hands grip on Sehun’s thin waist, hard and dominating.

The elevator dings and opens in the middle of their moment. Junmyeon breaks their mouths’ contact after tugging slightly on Sehun’s lower lip. He grabs hold of Sehun’s hand and pulls him out, both stumbling and laughing until Junmyeon finds the room. He fumbles with the keycard, weak at Sehun’s mouth pressed to the back of his neck. The door unlocks and Junmyeon pushes through.

 

 

 

Surprisingly, the next morning, Junmyeon wakes up still clothed and (not surprising) with a raging headache. The sun shining into the room blinds him, and he groans, an unpleasant, sickly churn in his stomach. He turns over on his other side and pulls the blanket up past his chin, his arm falling over nothing. Another groan, and Junmyeon opens his eyes fully. He notices Sehun absent and the sound of water running from the washroom.

Junmyeon sits slowly, eyes squinted from the open curtains. His vision scatters about the hotel room, the interior basically the same as the other one he had, except a little bigger and with a wider window, since it's one of the top floors. The furniture is warm colored, Victorian styled, and definitely expensive. The sheets are soft brown, smooth at the touch of Junmyeon’s hands.

He can only remember getting drunk and he and Sehun having a few heated, short lived make out sessions, but other than that, last night is fuzzy. His clothes are still on, maybe one of them zonked out before they could take it further…

With a sigh, Junmyeon throws his legs over the bed and stands, almost tripping over his own feet. He walks into the washroom, and sees the shower curtain first, a deep, solid red hue, pulled over to cover the other male in the shower. Junmyeon turns on the faucet and splashes cold water onto his face.

The shower stops, and Junmyeon looks over, a very naked, dripping wet Sehun emerging. His black hair is plastered to his head and he grabs the towel on the stand in front of the toilet, wrapping it around his lower half. The said male looks up, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth when he sees Junmyeon. Junmyeon smiles back tiredly, Sehun coming closer. Sehun kisses Junmyeon shortly, with something that makes both their hearts stutter and bodies tingle.

When it's broken, Junmyeon smiles wider, and despite his headache and gross feeling within him, he is more than content just having Sehun here. Alone, together.

“I’ll wait for you, hyung,” Sehun says quietly, before kissing him once again and exiting the washroom. He closes the door behind him, leaving Junmyeon by his lonesome.

Junmyeon looks up at the mirror, smile fading when he sees his horrid appearance. Messy hair, tousled clothes, and a funny taste in his mouth. He immediately ambles to the shower and turns it back on. He strips himself of his clothes, then walking into the shower. The water trickles smoothly down his bare skin.

After washing himself, he leaves the washroom with a white towel around his waist, strutting briskly to find his suitcase to pick out a clean pair of clothes. He realizes Sehun is gone again, and his eyebrows furrow as his eyes bounce about the room.

He goes back to finding his clothes, before the hotel room door opens and closes, and Sehun is flopping stomach first on the bed.

“We should go out today, hyung.”

Junmyeon slips a pair of briefs on, a tingle of heat up his spine. Sehun is _definitely_ staring right now.

“Where?” asks Junmyeon as he grabs pale, ripped jeans, then putting those on and lifting himself enough to see Sehun.

Sehun hums, then grins knowingly. “You’ve always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower, right?”

  
“Well, yeah, I guess…”

Sehun moves closer, sitting upright and crossing his legs together. “So let’s go today,” he dangles his feet off the bed and onto the floor. “We didn’t have time last week, why don’t we now?”

Junmyeon frowns. “Don’t you think we’ll get caught by fans?”

“Oh, _come on_ , hyung. We’re always bound to be sought out by fans, and a little fun never hurt anyone,” Sehun pouts a little.

A smile and a low hum comes from Junmyeon, and he walks a step closer. “I guess not. However,” Junmyeon smirks now, his hand trailing on Sehun’s arm. His lips rolls into his mouth as his hand continues down to Sehun’s and threads their fingers together. Junmyeon brings it up to his lips, and murmurs, “I think we have to finish what we started, though.”

Sehun, too, has his mouth curling into a mischievous smile, Junmyeon pressing a long kiss to the back of Sehun’s hand. The latter pulls Junmyeon closer, until Junmyeon manages to straddle Sehun’s hips and their mouths meet with Junmyeon pushing Sehun on his back.

 

 

 

Two rounds (maybe an extra round in the shower, too) later, it’s almost three in the afternoon. It’s a bit chilly out, but it's sunny and the air is light in their lungs. They've put sunglasses over their eyes in hopes no one will recognize them as they walk down the streets, hand in hand, laughing, smiling adoringly. Luckily — so far — they haven't received any strange looks, or fans recognizing them.

“We should go to the tower at night,” Sehun suggests, swaying their tangled hands. “It’s even better at nighttime.”

Another smile curves its way up to Junmyeon’s mouth. “You know me all too well, don't you?”

“Aren't you grateful for me, yet?”

Junmyeon stops walking for a moment, pulling Sehun toward him and Sehun almost squeaking when Junmyeon rests his hand on Sehun’s waist.

“Possibly,” Junmyeon whispers, with a teasing smile. “You think someone will point out who we are if I kissed you here?”

Sehun shrugs. “We’ll chase them down if they do.”

Junmyeon laughs a little and pulls Sehun down until their lips meet. It’s soft and fluttering, and it ends quickly, much to Junmyeon’s dismay. They start walking again, towards a quaint café with a chestnut brown exterior.

For a few hours — at least until the sun has finally begun setting — Junmyeon and Sehun remain there, this time with coffee and total soberness. They haven't been recognized still, which Junmyeon takes that as a plus. That, or passerby fans choose not to say anything and shy away (that seems highly unlikely, albeit).

Caffeined up and with utter contentment, Junmyeon pays the bill, and they both exit the tiny café with Junmyeon’s hand around Sehun’s waist. The air has cooled down even more, and the sky is painted with wisps of oranges, pinks, reds, and purples, the orange sunset shining warmly on their skin. The two walk slowly without much else of a word, just being in each other’s presence and touch enough for them. Talking would seem to ruin the welcoming air around them.

By the time he and Sehun are in front of the Tower, the sky has turned black-violet, with the remaining smidge of orange lining the horizon. With another smile at one another, they find they take a lift and a flight of stairs to get to the highest part of the Tower. As they're in the lift, Sehun leans his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder, the angle slightly awkward due to their height difference (not that it's ever actually mattered to them though).

Colder air hits their bodies as they arrive on the level. Sehun grins brightly, pulling Junmyeon toward the ledge. Sehun leans over it, the lights from below reflected in his eyes. Junmyeon looks down, awestruck.

Lights are everywhere, and people are merely specs from so high above. The sky is completely blackened, and more vast than Junmyeon has ever seen. Stars sprinkle the sky, with a few clouds that pass the half moon. He hears the wind, and Sehun pointing out any part he recognizes and jumping with excitement. A fond smile finds its way to Junmyeon’s lips, and he comes up behind Sehun, right hand finding purchase on Sehun’s waist.

“It's so pretty, hyung.”

A hum. “It is.”

Sehun gazes at Junmyeon with warm eyes. He smiles softly. “You think we can come back here?”

“Who knows?” Junmyeon shrugs, a smile still gracing his lips. “Maybe we can sneak away and move here someday.” His eyes fall on Sehun’s and Junmyeon can feel his stomach and chest do flips.

As Sehun leans in a little closer, he says, “That sounds amazing.”

Junmyeon then finds himself in a trance. Sehun’s dazed eyes, the cold, autumn air, the couple of people on the highest level with them, minding their own business. He doesn't realize he, too, was leaning closer, until Sehun makes the final push to reconnect their mouths.

It’s just as warm and soft as the last one. It feels as if their mouths were created only to fit onto the the other’s. Albeit there is a sense of timidness in Sehun’s touch, that causes Junmyeon to become the same when he parts his lips just a little. He almost peeks his tongue out, but refrains. Sehun kisses a little harder, though not rough or fast. Enough for both to open their mouths and giving for one to shyly rake his tongue into the other’s mouth.

Their kisses have never felt quite like this in a long time, Junmyeon recalls. When they both feel shy and terrified that whatever they did next would harm the other.

They remain like that for a few moments, kissing slowly. It is eventually broken, to stop them from potentially going any further there, or even see the chance of paparazzi spotting them. Eyes are glazed and locked and half-lidded under sunglasses. Junmyeon’s lips tingle and he wonders if Sehun has the same sensation now.

His fingers graze Sehun’s face, moving a bit of Sehun’s fringe and running on smooth skin.

“I don't wanna go home tomorrow,” whispers Sehun, sadly.

Junmyeon’s chest clenches. But he smiles with something gentle. “Don’t think about it right now, Sehunnie.”

Sehun immediately hides himself in the crook of Junmyeon’s neck, and Sehun’s arms fall around his waist. Junmyeon brings his hand up to stroke Sehun’s hair, but finds it on Sehun’s nape, playing with the baby hairs. Sehun starts to tremble.

“Hey,” Junmyeon whispers, lips grazing Sehun’s ear. “Do you know I love you more than I have anyone, or anything else?”

Sehun hums, holding tighter, but Junmyeon lifts Sehun’s head. Junmyeon sees the tears that have fallen past Sehun’s shades. He lifts them briefly to fully see Sehun’s pretty eyes, and wipe the tears from his face.

“Then I want you,” Junmyeon slides them back down, hand lingering on Sehun’s cheek, “to remember _only that_  for now. We’re together. I love you, Sehun, you know that, don't you?”

A nod and a tiny simper. “I know, hyung. I love you too.”

“Good. Forget that we can't stay much longer, okay?” Sehun nods again. “Because we have each other right now. That's all that matters, baby.”

Sehun’s breath trembles as they kiss again, more passionately now, but Sehun with the same shyness he had earlier. It doesn't last much longer than a few seconds, when Junmyeon suggests: “Let’s go back, hm?”

They smile at each other, and walk back to their hotel, without another care in the world. 


End file.
